A Berserker's Requiem
by yugiohfan163
Summary: After ending up in this prison Ganta discovers a power different than canon. He will unleash the power of the the Berserker in him and change for the better in Deadman Wonderland. Ganta x small harem, but I won't say now cause I'd rather let you guys see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

A berserker's requiem

chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A teenage boy sighed as he laid on his bed. This young boy's life had just turned into hell in just a few hours.

This young man was Ganta Igarashi, an average looking boy with black hair, black eyes and regular skin wearing a green body suit with a metal collar on his neck.

He felt fresh hot tears on his face as the images of what transpired earlier came flooding back.

(Flashback)

At first Ganta thought that it was going to be a normal day like any other; Waking up, going to the bathroom, taking care of his teeth, taking a bath, putting on clothes, eat some breakfast and praying to the picture of his dead mother before bidding farewell to his father, who was going to work, and go take the bus to school.

And it felt like school would be the same, boring, but normal. That all changed as soon as he looked out the window and saw a man completely colored in red.

Then said man did something and soon the classroom Ganta was in was destroyed as the boy lost consciousness.

When he came to, his friends and entire class was completely massacred. Then the red man did something to him, which knocked him out and when he awoke he was in a hospital. And he soon found himself questioned by police on what happened.

Then an apparently good man named Tamaki introduced himself as his lawyer and told the boy that he would get him out of problem...but in the court Tamaki all but betrayed him and got him convicted to Deadman Wonderland through some false evidence and everyone else believed the bastard!

When he got here, he was put in this suit with this damn collar, but something did get a small smile out of him. The hot female warden who gladly said what her cup size was without hesitation.

But his smile vanished for a look of fear as he remembered how that officer slashed at that poor guy that tried to get the candy...luckily he was still alive though. But then came the real terror behind this place. They used the prisoners as part of some sick entertainment people watch and are completely oblivious to the fact those are real lives dying right in front of them.

'Just how BLIND can those people can be?!' Growled Ganta in anger as he held something to vent out his frustrations, which happened to be a mere crowbar, which had been left in the cell...which was beginning to glow red and black right now, not that he noticed in his anger.

'Fucking game show my ass!' he thought in frustration throwing the crowbar at the wall and turned away, but perked up at hearing a strange noise just now. Then he saw to his shock that the wall where he threw the crowbar had a pretty big crack on it! "What?" muttered Ganta in awe as he stood up to take a closer look.

But then he felt a presence behind him and turned around...and blushed a bit at the girl before him.

The girl had albino white hair that went down to her back. Her body though looked naked, but was really just covered with a white bodysuit with gloves that made it look like she had no clothes on.

Ganta blushed upon seeing how developed the girl's body was, but then he saw her face, which was for some reason...familiar.

"Ganta!" cried the girl in joy as she tackle-hugged him.

"W-What?" He gasped in surprise as he barely managed to stay on his feet. "W-Who are you?"

That got the girl to pout with sadness. "Doesn't Ganta remember Shiro?"

"Shi...ro...?" Ganta repeated, feeling for some reason the name was familiar.

The girl nodded in confirmation.

Then Ganta held his head as a brief memory of a younger Shiro in a pink dress appeared alongside his mother, making him gasp. 'I...remember...' he thought as the memory seemed to continue in his head. He remembered how he used to visit Shiro, who was quite cold, because of his mother working alongside the old man that took care of Shiro on some project.

And it was their time together that got Shiro to slowly smile and seem to change her personality. Not only that, but she even saved him from a rabid dog during their last day together!

Ganta smiled at the fond memory and looked at Shiro who smiled at seeing her friend remember.

"Do you remember Shiro now, Ganta?" She asked as he nodded, making her happy. She pulled him into a bear hug that got Ganta to blush at feeling her chest.

"S-Shiro...w-what are you doing here?" Ganta asked worried.

"Oh, doesn't Ganta remember? Shiro lived here with oji-san."

Ganta nodded as a brief memory of an old man and his mother came to his head.

"But what is Ganta doing here?"

Upon hearing her question, Ganta froze up before he growled angrily as tears went up to his eyes.

Shiro saw the hurt in Ganta's eyes and held him close to her as he let tears more fall onto her shoulder.

A red man..." He finally said. "A red man...just appeared...and killed all of m-my f-friends...and yet. I-I was the one blamed for it!"

Shiro patted his back as he could only stand there and cry.

After a while, Ganta managed to recover and separated from Shiro while cleaning his face of the tears. "Thanks Shiro." thanked Ganta.

"You're welcome, Ganta~!" Shiro said cheerfully.

There was a noise at his cell as Ganta turned to answer it just as Shiro vanished with his back turned. "S-Shiro?!" Ganta gasped, wondering what happened to his friend. Seeing how there wasn't anywhere else she could go, he sighed and walked to his door. Then he was surprised to see the very same prisoner that was attacked by the security guard in front of him with a bandaged arm!

"Hello, sorry about that whole incident earlier." smiled the boy.

"It's alright...um..." Ganta tried to say.

"Oh, I'm Yo. It's a pleasure...erm..." Introduced himself.

"Ganta Igurashi." He answered.

"How's your wound?" asked Ganta in worry.

"Eh, it's OK. I've been through worse." Yo said with a chuckle.

That's when several more convicts made their way over to the cell.

"Well well well, look who we have here." Said the leader with a snarl.

Yo could tell things were about to go down.

"What do you want?" Asked Ganta, unknowingly picking up a fork to use as a weapon, which again seemed to be lying on the floor.

"We heard what you did and wanted to see if you're image matched." remarked the leader.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ganta asked worried.

"I mean, I expected someone tough, but you're just a wimp." mocked the criminal.

"Seriously, what do you mean?!" Growled Ganta, beginning to lose his cool.

"If you think putting up a weak facade is gonna help you, think again." replied the leader grabbing him by the scruff of his suit.

"H-hey! Let him go!" Said Yo as he tried to help Ganta. The other two kept him at bay while the leader pulled his fist back.

But when the leader was about to hit Ganta, the latter's eyes flashed red as he used the fork to block the fist and stab it! The leader cried out in pain as he pulled his fist back with the fork embedded in it.

"BOSS!" Yelled both accomplices in shock as they lowered their guard, which Yo used to free himself by hitting one of them with his remaining good arm in the nuts and then headbutt the other one. That knocked them both down with Yo flashing Ganta a thumbs up.

Ganta just grinned sheepishly as they saw the so called leader run away before being stopped by the guards.

"How did you fight like that?" asked Yo.

"I...don't know...I guess that...reflexes?" Ganta said surprised.

Yo could tell from Ganta's description that even he didn't understand what happened. "Well, whatever happened sure helped us get out of that mess." Yo said.

"I'll say." nodded Ganta. "So why are you here anyway Yo? You don't look like a bad guy." Asked Ganta.

That got him to frown before he punched the wall. "The reason I'm here...is because of my sister..." He finally answered in worry.

"Sister?"

"Yeah...she was sent here for a crime she didn't commit...and I'm here to make sure she's alright." Yo explained.

Ganta was impressed to hear a goal like that come from a boy around his age. "If you want, I would like to help you." Ganta offered.

That surprised Yo as he figured the kid would focus on saving his own hide in this place. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to give you any problems." Yo said.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to help each other out while we're in here." Ganta said.

Yo smiled while thinking inwardly 'How could this boy kill his entire classroom?'

"Hey, can we go get some fresh air?" requested Ganta.

"Yeah, luckily for us it's still recess break." Yo nodded as they got out.

They found themselves in a large courtyard area for the convicts to relax for a little bit.

"I'm surprised that this place even exists in this prison." Ganta commented as he and Yo were walking around.

"This helps keep the prisoners calm, even with these collars." muttered Yo.

Ganta flinched upon hearing that remembering when the guard slashed him. It was at that moment a familiar group of prisoners showed up.

"Oh crap! Not them again!" Yo cursed.

"You punks think we'd go down because of your cheap tricks? Not this time." growled the leader.

"Please stop! I don't want to fight you!" Ganta pleaded.

"Too late you brat!" yelled the leader charging at him with a knife.

But before anything else could happen, something crashed right near them making smoke come up.

"What the-?" mumbled Ganta.

Then Ganta froze up as he and the others stared at a certain man in red! Anger filled Ganta as he stood up and slowly walked towards the man who put him in here. Unknowingly to Ganta himself, he picked up the knife that the gang leader had but dropped near him from the crash caused by the man before them… "It's all YOUR FAULT!" roared Ganta in pure rage.

The red man just smirked in response.

Ganta glared at the man responsible for all this and unconsciously tapped into an unknown power within himself. And that power caused a red and black mist to appear around Ganta as the knife changed into a more dangerous weapon. It went from a simple knife to a black and red sword that a samurai would use.

The red man and the remaining prisoners meanwhile looked surprised at what they saw before Ganta rushed to the red man with the intent of kill.

The red man just grinned again as he sent several whips like before at Ganta.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Ganta roared as he used the now transformed blade to cut through the whips and proceed to attack the red man!

The red man frowned and jumped high enough to dodge the slash and land on top of the nearest building.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE!" Yelled Ganta as he threw the blade with enough force and speed to actually hit the red man's shoulder!

That caused him to grin as he looked down at Ganta. The red man then created a giant blood sphere with crystals surrounding it before throwing it down to Ganta.

Ganta scowled and saw a crowbar on the ground. Then he took it as he saw it turned into a black and red lance! He didn't question it and held his arm back before throwing the lance towards the red man.

Then the lance clashed with the red sphere before they both exploded!

Ganta prayed his attack dealt some damage to the red man. Then he saw the red man smirk before vanishing. Ganta would have cursed him out, but had to catch his breath as he felt exhausted for some reason.

Unknown to him, his hair got several red streaks and his eyes turned red.

His body couldn't handle the strain of this unknown ability and found himself about to hit the ground from exhaustion. But then he was caught by Yo, who was shocked from what he just saw.

'What the hell did I just see?'

(Deadman Wonderland Hospital)

"So how is she?" Tamaki asked with a smile as he and a few doctors looked to a black haired girl that was supposedly dead hooked to several machines and a red crystal in her chest.

"She appears to be stable." was the doctor's reply.

"I'm still surprised that she survived having her head crushed." Said another of the doctors in awe.

Tamaka smiled as he looked at the girl. "How is the procedure going?"

"At this rate, she'll be ready in a few more days." Said the first doctor as he saw how her crushed head was reformed and even survived because of that crystal in her chest.

"Excellent." smiled Tamaka in satisfaction.

Unknown to them, the girl in question was conscious and could only thought of one person.

'Ganta...'


	2. Chapter 2

A berserker's requiem

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ganta tossed and turned in the bed he currently had. "N-No...Stop it!" He grunted out. "Leave them alone!" He scowled as red smoke came from his body.

(His dream)

Ganta was in chains and forced to see how the shadow of the red man was getting near his friends. "Guys! Look out! Get away from him!" He screamed, hoping that they would listen and escape.

But they didn't and waved at him with smiles as the man stood right behind them.

"NO! LOOK OUT!"

The red Man grinned before his friends were cut to pieces, all of them falling to the floor with horrified expressions.

"N-No...no...NONONONONOONONONONNONONO!" He chanted as his body was breaking free of the chains but was being wrapped in a black and red miasma! "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

With that roar, he broke free as the miasmas covered his entire body, only leaving twin pools of crimson light as if it was boiling blood!

The Red Man smirked even as ganta ran at him with a roar of anger.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Screamed the mad being formerly known as Ganta as he charged forward! But as he reached out he saw everything go black.

(Dream's End)

"AH!" cried Ganta sitting up while sweating a little. "W-Where am I?! W-What's going on?! What happened?!" He asked out loud while looking around in panic.

Seeing how he was still in his cell with no one around made him start to slowly calm down.

"Ah, it was just a dream." He mumbled lowly. He felt his heart racing and even saw his hands shaking and closed his eyes while trying to ignore the smile on the Red Man's face. 'Calm down...calm down Ganta...' He mentally told himself while taking deep breaths. 'It's just a dream...it's just a dream...' he looked around him. 'Except it really did happen.'

"Shit." He cursed before asking "Where's Yo-san?" That's when what happened came rushing back to him. "Ah yes...so how did I get here?" Ganta questioned once his memories came back. 'Did I pass out? If I did who brought me here? The guards or Yo? And where did the Red Man go?" He asked himself before deciding to get out, unaware of the changes on his body.

(Later)

Now we could see Ganta in the cafeteria trying to get a soda from a machine. But when he tried picking one of the selections, it gave a beep in response and nothing came out.

"What the-?" He mumbled out loud surprised before trying again in another one, only to get the same response. "How do I get these out?"

"Oh, hey Ganta. How are you feeling?" asked Yo walking over to him.

"YO-SAN! Are you alright?!" Ganta quickly asked as he checked out the newcomer worried.

"Yeah." he smiled waving Ganta off. "I was worried about you after yesterday."

"About that, what happened after I fainted?"

"Well, after you passed out, some guards came by and asked what happened. I tried explaining, but then they hauled you off to your cell I think and I was told to go back to my own." Yo explained while inwardly remembering his 'meeting' with Tamaki after what had happened.

"But the Red Man, did you warn them about him?" Ganta asked worried.

"Yeah, but I don't think they listened." Yo admitted.

Ganta frowned hearing that and gripped his hands. 'That bastard! The Red Man's here and is hiding somewhere!'

"Calm down, Ganta, otherwise you'll change even more." Yo warned half playful, half worried.

Ganta looked at him and sighed. "Sorry, but...it just pisses me off!" Then something Yo said hit him, "Wait...what do you mean by change?"

"Well...don't you remember?" Upon seeing him shake his head, Yo sighed before taking Ganta to a mirror, showing him his new look as he was now a few inches taller, his hair got longer and had red streaks on it, his face got a bit more mature and his body developed a bit more muscle.

"W-W-What happened?!" Ganta cried out as he checked his new body, which looked like a 15-16 year teenager now.

"I'm not sure, but I had a feeling you might freak out." Yo admitted a bit amused at Ganta's reaction.

He looked himself over. 'What did this? And why did it happen?' Then his eyes widened as he remembered his fight against that Red Man. 'Could that had been the cause?'

"Well worrying about it isn't important." spoke Yo. "You're having some trouble with the machine right?"

"Yes, how do I get some food from it?" Ganta asked curious.

"Oh that's because you need cast points." Yo stated, getting a confused look from Ganta.

"What are those?" The teenager asked curious.

"It's the currency used here. You use them to buy meals, drinks, all sorts of stuff here."

"Alright, and how do I get them?" He asked.

"By participating in the dog race show." spoke a female voice behind them.

That made the guys turn around to see the newcomer. The newcomer had pink pigmented, feathered hair that just barely reached her shoulders. Her hair had small, subtle spikes. The color of her eyes were a golden-yellow and her skin was Caucasian. She was also taller and older than Ganta, but by their appearances, the gap between their age wasn't very wide. She also wore a female version of the standard prison uniform.

"Who are you?" asked Yo.

"Azami Mado." She simply answered before looking at Ganta, "So you're the newcomer,

"Yeah." he nodded.

"You don't look like what I expected to be honest." She admitted.

"Well, trust me, it's a long...long story." Sighed the young teen tiredly.

"Well here, take this." she spoke taking a sandwich off her tray and put it on his.

"T-thanks!" He said before sighing, "I just wish I knew how to get those points."

"Well, the dog race is...pretty brutal for newcomers."

"How so?"

"Trust me, you'll understand when it comes. But know this, if you don't wanna risk your life, then find out a way to get out if they make you participate." She warned seriously.

He looked at her confused as she walked away and turned to Yo who looked serious. "Is it really that bad?"

"It is." He admitted with a grimace. "In fact only the most desperate would try to go through that."

"What happens?" Ganta pressed on as Yo sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but it won't be pretty."

"I can take it."

(Later)

'I don't think I can take that.' he thought while back in his cell as he stared at the wall. 'But then again...' He mentally mumbled as memories of what he did yesterday came rushing in. 'What if I were...to access this weird power I got?'

"GANTA!" called Shiro's voice as the girl popped up next to him.

"S-SHIRO?!" He gaped before barely holding himself from falling down in shock. "H-How did you get here?!"

"Shiro always knows how to get around." She answered happily while hugging him.

He blinked and slowly smiled while relaxing. "Heh, I guess you do."

"Of course Shiro does~!" she smiled before seeing Ganta look down. "What's wrong with Ganta?"

With a sigh, Ganta told Shiro about his lack of credits and the Dog Race, which while being deadly could give him enough to survive.

"No! Ganta can't do it!" Shiro protested while pouting, yet there was obvious worry in her eyes.

"Believe me, I know it's hard and scary, but if I don't win and get the points, I can't get the candy I need." he sighed. "Still, don't worry, with my power I'll survive."

Shiro looked sad but nodded reluctantly. "Then..." Shiro's smile came back with an encore. "Shiro will go with you!"

"What? No way, this is too dangerous for you." Ganta refused, worried for his friend. "Besides, and no offense, but what can you do that would allow you to survive in the race? I mean, I got my weird power that only activates when I'm in danger as far as I'm aware...but you?"

"Shiro is strong! Like Aceman!" she proclaimed raising her fist with a smile.

"Aceman..." Mumbled Ganta as he remembered how she saved him when young before chuckling, "Fair enough, but please follow me at all times. I don't think I would be able to go on if something happened to you."

"Yay!" cheered Shiro before hugging Ganta again. "It will be like old times~!"

(Later)

"Ah yes...so that's how we got here." Ganta deadpanned as he saw the obstacle course he would be participating alongside Shiro.

"Looks like fun!" Shiro giggled as she looked around in awe.

Surrounding the course was a stadium of people cheering on and who probably thought this was just for show and not real danger.

'Hopefully they'll realize that SOMETHING has to be wrong...right?' Hoped Ganta, even if one part of him thought that it was futile.

"This'll be easy." spoke a tall man with a coat over his shoulders with his arms crossed and an arrogant smirk on his face with guys near him looking scared.

"Who is he?" Ganta asked himself, yet Shiro and a nearby inmate heard him.

"Don't get in his way if you wanna live." spoke the other inmate. "Just lose on purpose halfway and let him win."

"But why? Is he so bad of a sore loser?" Ganta asked again.

"Shhh! Don't let him hear you."

"Fine...but who is he anyway?" Ganta questioned in a low voice.

"Kozuji, just do what I said and you won't anger him." he spoke before looking ahead at the course.

"Alright then." Ganta nodded, hoping that his luck wasn't so rotten.

While they got ready the man who got Ganta in all this mess was viewing it through a screen with a smile.

"Now then, please show me why you were chosen, dear Ganta~!" He declared with a laugh.

"Ready, start!" called the announcer before the gates in front of each racer opened and they started sprinting out.

"Let's go Ganta! Follow Shiro!" The albino said happily.

"Wait Shiro!" cried Ganta as the first part were pendulum blades swinging left and right. With that scream, a red outline briefly shined on Ganta's body, not that anyone saw it, as he quickly catches up to his friend. He tried to narrowly dodge the blades which nearly knicked his leg, head, sides, and even came close to cutting his hand off.

Luckily he managed to escape relatively alive and was on Shiro's side now. "Shiro! You can't run ahead without a plan." He told her worriedly before freezing up upon seeing one of the prisoners being cut in half! "A-A-AHHH!" Ganta looked at the event in horror as he heard the laughter from the spectators, not believing what he just saw. 'T-They really think this is a show! They don't think a man just died in front of them!' He thought in horror before said emotion changed into anger as his eyes shined crimson and a bloody aura began getting off his body! 'Those morons! They may be prisoners but I bet they wouldn't wanna see someone they know do this!'

With that, Ganta's aura increased as he took a hold of a surprised Shiro and quickly moved to avoid all traps and obstacles. Everyone watching was stunned as Ganta ducked and dodged the other obstacles while Kozuji was stunned before glaring as he went faster.

"Faster Ganta, Faster~!" Cheered Shiro happily.

Ganta felt angry while he saw he was reaching the next part with ducks in military attire shooting arrows out. "LIKE THAT WILL STOP ME!" He roared while dodging most arrows and grabbing the ones that came way too close before throwing them back at the shooters, breaking them!

That made the ones behind them go wide eyed while stunning the audience as Ganta kept carrying Shiro across the end while two of the Kuzuji's men stood atop a pillar nearby with pipes in their hands.

"A-are you sure we should do this?" Asked one of the men in a nervous tone upon looking at what had happened. "I-I mean, Jesus Christ! That kid might be some goddamn Berserker!"

"You wanna have the boss cut our fingers off and frie them to us?" asked one of the others looking nervous. "Let's just kill the kid and the bitch and let him win and we survive!"

"F-fine, but I still say it's a bad idea."

The three of them jumped down which Shiro noticed and quickly got out of Ganta's hold before quickly pushing him out of the way.

"Seriously?!" Ganta cursed as he quickly got on his feet and got on a fighting pose as one of the men rushed at him.

"Die you fucking brat!"

Ganta merely sidestepped before grabbing the batter's head and proceeding to repeatedly punch his face while shouting "ORAORAORAORAORA!" in such way that a certain Jojo would be proud!

The man cried out as each punch hit his nose which started breaking while drawing blood.

And with a final "ORA!" Ganta threw the man to another one who was shocked enough to be hit by the falling body!

This resulted in both falling over the edge and fell into some water below them where both cried out as their bodies were electrocuted.

Ganta flinched before shaking his head and looking at the last man, who was the one reluctant to go with the plan in the first place and now looked as if ready to shit himself. "And I'm going to put you in your place."

The man stared at him before dropping the bat and running away, making Ganta blink before shrugging it off.

"Ganta so cool!" cheered Shiro hugging his arm.

"Y-yeah." He said with a blush at how she hugged him before he looked ahead. "Anyway, we gotta continue the race!"

"Yeah!"

With that, both children continued to the next course as they saw a certain prisoner up ahead.

"I'm gonna get those cash points and end all of you bastards!" Kozuji laughed, unaware of the upcoming duo.

"And now the final contestants have just entered the final part of the dog race!" Exclaimed the announcer as the crowd got wild with excitement.

The people remaining were near a large square platform made of numerous other smaller ones.

"Now what will we have to deal with this time?" Ganta groaned, despite not feeling tired at all.

"In this final round anyone caught holding the ball until the timer is over is the winner!" declared the announcer as a ball was tossed in the middle of the squares.

"...That's it?"

"Ready...begin!"

And so, with a frown on his face, a worried Ganta ran looking around to see where Shiro was before shaking his head, knowing that she could take care of herself.

All the prisoners ran for the ball before two fell down a hole after one of the squares crumbled where they fell on the spikes on the bottom.

"Damn it! I knew it!" Cursed Ganta. He saw another hole form near him and quickly started running towards the ball. "Like I'll die just like that!"

The others ran with one grabbing the ball before crying out as the square beneath him gave away.

Ganta, despite being in his 'Mad' state, couldn't help but flinch because, abilities or not, he was still a child forced in a murder game.

"Shiro has it!" cried Shiro lunging and caught the ball.

"Good for you, Shiro!" Ganta managed to say with a nervous smile.

She held it up with a smile before seeing the other prisoners lunging at her for the ball.

"Shiro, LOOK OUT!" cried Ganta before the girl jumped up to where the prisoners crashed into each other.

"Wheeeee!" She squealed in the air before, with a jump, Ganta caught her bridal style!

He landed and nearly fell off the edge before righting himself and sighed. He turned to his, now blushing yet smiling, friend and sighed, "Please be careful, Shiro..."

"Alright Ganta. Look! Shiro has the ball!" She said cheerfully as Ganta smiled before looking around.

He saw the others growl at him with a few more falling down the broken squares.

'Those idiots...we must survive this, not to die just because of some damn ball.' He thought with a grimace.

"Ganta look!" Shiro pointed out, making Ganta look curiously at what his friend saw.

He saw the ball bouncing close to the edge. "No no no no No NO!" Scowled Ganta as he and a cheerful Shiro went to the ball. "We came so far just to lose it like that!" He lunged out and caught it, but saw he had gone over the edge. 'Gravity, you uptight bitchy mistress!' He thought as he was falling down before stopping before he could be pierced by the spikes! He blinked and looked up to see Shiro grabbing his ankle while looking like she was struggling to keep hold. "S-Shiro!" He gasped as he did his best to help her get him back upwards.

"Shiro will help Ganta!" With that shout, Shiro managed to get Ganta back from the edge as he fell behind her.

He sighed with relief before grunting as the man from before slammed their foot on his stomach before taking the ball.

"Good try you shit brat! But this ball is all mine alongside those damn credits!" He gloated.

Ganta groaned while glaring at the man before Shiro ran over and tackled the man off.

"You meanie! Give us back the ball!" Shiro cursed as she tried getting the ball back.

"Get off bitch!" the man scowled swinging a fist at the girl.

"DON'T YOU DARE HARM HER!" Roared Ganta as he quickly appeared between them and caught the fist!

Their eyes widened while Ganta started to slowly squeeze the man's fist.

CRACK!

That sound made everyone in the stage froze up and stare in a mix of emotions ranging from surprise to disbelief until.

"MY HAND!" Cried out the prisoner while dropping the ball, that Shiro quickly caught, to held his now bleeding and broken hand.

Ganta growled while the man stumbled back and unknowingly near more squares that were breaking apart. Ganta's eyes widened upon seeing the squares falling behind the man. 'Oh no! If I lose the ball I'll lose! I need those points!' Ganta thought as he quickly went forward.

The man looked down and saw Ganta running at him and assumed it was to take the ball, so he reached back and pulled his knife out from a back pocket. "DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

"GIVE ME THE BALL!" With that, Ganta quickly went to the prisoner and, after dodging a knife attack, broke the other hand of his opponent before picking up both knife and ball!

"I'VE HAD IT!" Screamed the prisoner before the square he was on fell down, taking the now scared man down with it! "NOOOO!"

Ganta and Shiro flinched while looking away at the place where the once confident prisoner stood. But Ganta looked down at the ball just as they heard the bell go off.

"WE DID IT, GANTA!" Shiro cried out while hugging him as people cheered on at the "amusing, exciting show".

He smiled at the win, but hearing the people cheer made him reminded on how they still thought it was nothing but a game. THAT made something snap in him, so with all his strength he threw up the ball at an unexpected spectator at high speed until-

*WHOOOSSH!*

*SMASH!*

Everything went silent as the people turned to the where the ball went, with it popping, but saw an indent in the wall and one spectator touching their cheek where a little blood was.

And soon enough, the silence was replaced with panic as everyone soon began to get the hell out of the place!

"Ah! What the hell was that!"

"THAT CAN'T BE REAL! IT HAS TO BE A TRICK, RIGHT?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU MEAN WOMAN?! THAT WAS REAL ALL RIGHT!"

"FUCK THIS! I'M OUTTA HERE!"

"RUN AWAY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Ganta sighed and sat down while Shiro tilted her head confused.

"Ganta, why are they doing that?"

"I'll explain later."

(In a hallway)

In one universe, Ganta would have merely flipped out the audience, which wouldn't have been so troubling. But since he threw the ball and caused actual damage, this caused many people's interest and surprise to rise.

Including one undercover detective that was thinking about what had happened.

'Hmm, for a sideshow act that seemed a little TOO real.' Thought a figure covered in a trenchcoat with narrowed eyes. 'But then again, this DOES prove that something fishy is going on here.'

(With Ganta and Shiro)

"And here's your candy." Said a guard while giving Ganta two pieces of candy, surprising him.

"Why two pieces?"

"The higher ups decided to give you an extra for winning the race for the first time, but don't expect this to be a habit." warned the guard before turning and leaving while Ganta looked at the candy.

'All that problem for these little candies...when did my life became so fucked up?'

"Shiro thought Ganta was so cool!" cheered Shiro.

Getting out of his thoughts, the boy turned to the happy albino and smiled embarrassed, "Come on, it wasn't that great."

"I beg to differ." spoke Yo with a smile.

"Ah! Yo-san, how have you been?" Ganta asked the newest arrival.

"Well considering I won a bet after you won, pretty good." Yo admitted with a chuckle as he showed his new cash.

Ganta sweatdropped since it was a sort of brutal bet. 'Well, as long as they're happy.' He thought with a smile.

(With Tamaki)

Unlike many times, now Tamaki had a small, almost unnoticeable, frown on his face as he glared at the paperwork dealing with the fallout of Ganta's latest stunt.

'This might be a problem. He's not a deadman from his powers so far, and seems to be something else. And now because of that little stunt people are outraged and asking too many questions. But it's worked before so I'll just say we wanted to spice things up.' Tamaki quickly thought before his grin got wider. 'Perhaps I'll find a way to put this into my favor.'


	3. Chapter 3

A berserker's requiem

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxx

(Infirmary)

Ganta was currently resting in a bed after he exerted himself more than he wanted to and needed some time to rest.

'Man, what a day...' He thought tiredly. 'Heh, still worth it.' His body was aching from all the running and using that still weird power, but he and Shiro made it out alive with candies so he was fine, for now.

'Still...what was that power anyway?' Thought Ganta to himself. 'It helped, but I still don't know where it came from.'

"Did you hear the rumors?"

"Yeah some weird red guy was seen."

Ganta froze up at that as the other prisoners continued talking about the rumors they heard recently.

"Apparently he was seen in some ward that no one knows about."

"Damn, that's totally amazing man! Where did they got that info anyway?!"

"No idea, it's been circling around ever since he showed up in the courtyard and trashed it." Admitted the first prisoner.

"Hey, wasn't that one kid there too and nearly got obliterated like a bitch?"

'What did they just say?!' Scowled Ganta as the dark aura began to cover him.

"That's him, but I wouldn't say that if you saw the dog race. That little brat destroyed it out there, literally."

"Seriously? Then why did you say that he nearly died like a bitch?"

"Because when when he showed up he looked like a newbie who'd die in the first few days. But now he's grown like he just had some growth spurt. Plus with that weird stuff that happens around him I'm steering clear from him."

"Good call then."

"So where exactly was that red guy seen?"

"I don't know, the rumors didn't say much other than somewhere around Sector G."

'Sector G? Perfect.' thought Ganta looking at the ceiling. 'Now I know where to find that bastard.'

"GANTA!" A certain albino cheerfully cried as she quickly appeared and hugged the now surprised boy.

"Ah! Shiro?!" he cried out in surprise with a wince. "E-Easy!"

"Sorry Ganta, but Shiro missed you sooo much~!" Apologized the girl.

"Wait, how are you not resting here? You got hurt too didn't you?" Ganta asked worried for his friend.

"Shiro heals up all by herself." she beamed with no injuries.

"So how did you got here anyway?"

"Shiro knows everywhere, remember?"

"...Yeah, nevermind that..." He answered with a sweatdrop.

"So how is Ganta feeling?"

"Fine." Then an idea went in Ganta's head. "So say Shiro, do you know anything about Sector G?"

"Huh? What's that?"

"Well, from what I heard it was a forbidden sector of the prison." he replied. "And it might be the thing to find 'him'."

"Find who?"

"The Red Guy."

"Ohhh! Where where?" Shiro asked curious.

"That's what I mean, we need to find this Sector G place and do it before he gets away."

"Alrighty then, let's go!"

"Um, I still need to rest." he sweatdropped.

"Ah, sorry! Sorry!" Apologized the now embarrassed albino while quickly bowing.

"It's fine, but I should be ready to leave in a few hours." He answered with a smile.

"Then Shiro will stay beside Ganta." She answered determined. "Scoot over."

"A-alright." he blushed before Shiro hopped into the bed with him. 'Calm down Ganta, she's just being Shiro.'

"Night Ganta~"

"N-Night." 'Even though it's still day.'

(Later)

"Here we go." Ganta sighed as he and a now awake Shiro were walking around. 'Now to figure out where the place is.'

"So where should we go now, Ganta?" Shiro asked curiously.

"I was hoping you knew." Sighed Ganta.

"Shiro thinks we should go one way until we find it!"

"Fair enough." he admitted before hearing footsteps behind them. Both children turned around and saw Yo arriving with a smile.

"'Mind if I tag along?"

"Yo-san, are you alright?" Ganta asked worried for his new friend.

"Yeah, just a few nicks but I'll live." He answered, yet he could only think of what he was told a while ago.

(Flashback)

Yo stood in Tamaki's office with said man smiling and a pile of cash point cards on his desk.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?!" Yo demanded. "You told me to keep an eye on that kid, but he's got some crazy power and is like a wild animal!"

"Now now, that's no way to talk about the kid that saved your life when that mean Red Man came in." Playfully told Tamaki back. "And all I'm asking is you to keep doing it and I'll give you more and more cash points. Unless of course, you don't want anymore."

"And what if I don't want to do this anymore?" Rhetorically asked Yo.

"Then I guess your dear sister will just have to suffer alone."

Yo's eyes widened before they narrowed darkly as he nodded reluctantly. "Fair enough...I'll continue the job."

"Good boy!" Tamaki congratulated. "Now off you go, and try to see if he knows what the power is. Even a name will do."

"Fine." he turned and walked out of the office with a serious expression.

(End Flashback)

'He's bound to say something about it while on this hunt.' Yo inwardly thought.

The three of them walked down a hall while Shiro tapped her chin.

"So where is this Sector G?" She asked curious.

"Sector G?" spoke Yo confused.

"A rumored sector where the Red Man might be in." Answered Ganta.

"Ganta, there are only six sectors. A-f, there's no G." Yo answered, but inwardly he was also curious of what he heard.

"But then why were they saying G?"

"Like I said, a rumor."

"Shiro wanted to find it!" Said the albino.

"Well...maybe it's hidden." suggested Ganta.

"Hidden where through?"

"I don't know, that's why we need to look."

And with that, the trio went looking for the rumored ghost sector. They wandered down a hall that was empty while looking around.

"Soooo booooreeed~!" Shiro sighed out loud.

"Maybe we should have brought snacks." joked Ganta.

"Yeah, that would've been nice." Followed Yu.

"Shiro is hungry!" Cried out the girl.

"Don't worry Shiro, we can eat when we get back." Ganta reassured her with a smile on his face, making the albino cheer up.

(Warden's office)

Marika was looking at several newspapers with an interested look in her face as she saw the several headings they had.

'Person injured in Deadman Wonderland, planning to issue lawsuit.'

'Is Deadman Wonderland real after all? What's going behind those walls?'

'Was incident a fake brought on by cheap props, or are the dangers going on true?'

'Oh, if they all only knew the truth.' Thought the now amused Marika before she got a serious look on her face. 'Still, the could become trouble if Tamaki can't find a way to deal with this...' she stood up and walked to said man's office.

Soon she arrived and said outloud, "Warden Makina Kiwako reporting in, Mr. Tamaki."

"Come in."

Makina went inside, looking at the smiling and annoying face of her superior.

"What do you need warden?"

Makina nodded before answering, "Any ideas or advances on how to deal with the aftermath caused by the boy?"

"Please be clear warden."

"We both are seeing the fallout of the Dog Show finale caused by Prisoner Ganta Igurashi even now." She started. "In fact, there has been even calls from the Government to send in some men to investigate the prison properly."

"Hmm, seems I'll have to try harder and make sure they don't dig too deep. In the meantime, I want you to make sure no one says a word about what happened and spread rumors it was simply some new state of the art effects we've been working on. Tamaki explained seriously as Makina nodded. "So just act the part of a serious warden and deal with it~"

"As you wish." She simply said before getting out. 'If he doesn't do something good enough, the higher ups will want explanations.'

(With Ganta's Group)

So far they still didn't find anything.

"I think this Sector G rumor was just that...a damn rumor." Spoke a tired Yo.

"No, it's not." spoke Ganta seriously.

"And how would you know that?" Yo asked.

"Call it a hunch." He simply answered.

'He has no real reason.' Yo thought to himself.

Eventually though they heard a creaking sound beneath them.

"What was that?" Ganta questioned while looking around surprised.

"Shiro heard it too." Said the girl also looking around as the sound came again!

Yo looked down and went wide eyed seeing the grate they were on was breaking. "Shit! We're gonna fall!" He cursed in shock.

It gave out and all of them fell down.

"D-DAMN IT!" Cursed a now scared Yo.

But it wasn't a far fall since they landed on floor just as quickly.

"Wheeee! Let's do it again~!" Cheered on a now excited Shiro.

"Let's not." sweatdropped Yo.

"Awwww." She pouted, making Ganta sigh with an amused look.

He stood up and looked around before spotting a large wall at the end of the hall with a 'G' on it. "S-Sector G...We made it!" Ganta cried out in surprise and glee.

"Yay!" cheered Shiro.

"You guys are unbelievable." Chuckled Yo.

Ganta frowned and slowly walked towards it with a serious gaze. "Then that means...he must be here..." Spoke the young teenager with a dark look. "The red man."

Yo and Shiro walked over while Ganta looked over it to try and see some sort of hatch or handle.

"Ummm...what are we supposed to find, Ganta?" Shiro asked curious.

"Some way to get inside." Ganta said while looking around.

Shiro moved to another side and looked around while Yo stood to the side.

(In a hidden room)

A dark figure saw the three on a screen and smirked. "How amusing." Said the figure in a distorted voice. "Now how should we test them?"

"Let's see if they can handle that toy." spoke another figure beside them.

"Why not, we need to test them anyway~!" Laughed the first figure. He hit a few buttons while we cut to where a large robot in a holding spot slowly turned on.

(With Ganta and CO)

"Shiro can't find anything." Said the mentioned with a pout on her face.

"Damn it! Neither can I." growled Ganta.

"So now what?" Frowned Yo.

"We need to find some way inside!" Ganta said before he and the others felt the ground shaking again! "Now what?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's gonna be good!" Yo shakily said as a shadow crashed near them!

All of them turned and were stunned as they saw some sort of robot.

"W-What is that thing?!" Gasped Ganta.

It turned its head towards them with the eyes turning red.

"Damn it! WE MUST GET OUTTA HERE!" Cried out a now scared Yp.

"No! I'm not gonna lose this chance!" spoke Ganta with a scowl.

"What do you mean, Ganta?" Shiro asked curiously.

"I'm not gonna leave just because of some stupid robot!" Ganta said as a certain mist began to cover him. "Now I can see that if the robot's here, then there is someone nearby somewhere controlling them!"

Shiro and Yo looked around while Ganta saw some cannon rise up from under the robot's main body.

"Still, this is a good time to DODGE!" He finished with a scream as he jumped around, barely evading the gun fire shot at him! It made a big explosion with Yo running to the side for cover.

'DAMN IT YAMAKI, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!' Mentally screamed the now scared Yo.

"Shiro can take it!" Declared the albino as she jumped forward and punched it on it's "head", making the machine flinch! But the rovers on its feet moved back as she fell in front of it and it went forward and slammed into her.

"SHIRO!" Ganta cried out as he saw his friend crash into the ground, apparently unconscious! "Why you-!" he turned and felt his power slowly rise up again. "Take this!" He screamed as he picked up a rock, which soon became a black and red boulder, and threw it right into the gun! It smashed against it and made it spark before exploding. "There we go!" Chuckled darkly the young teenager.

The robot looked at Ganta and rolled at him without the gun.

"Shit!" He cursed while dodging, trying to get something to strike down the damn robot. 'I didn't come all the way here just to die from a stupid robot!' With that thought, Ganta launched himself forward to the machine as his fists were covered in black and red mist. He swung at it, and felt it hit, but also felt pain. Yet the pain quickly faded away as he saw a dent where his attack hit. He swung his other fist and endured the pain as it made another dent.

'I can do it!' He thought to himself as he continued with a barrage of fists, causing more and more dents to appear in the machine! "JUST DIE!"

With that roar, Ganta smashed his hand deep inside the machine before pulling out, revealing a weird turbine like machine.

The eyes lit up before it made a sound and slowly stopped moving.

"...Thank goodness..." He sighed, dropping the thing and walking away from the machine, which soon exploded. He was propelled at the wall and groaned as he crashed against it. 'OK...I should be more careful from now on.' He inwardly thought as he got up, whatever wounds he had left beginning to heal themselves due to the 'mist' around him.

"Ganta! Shiro thought that was so cool!" Cried out the girl while suddenly hugging him from behind. "Ganta beat up that robot with his bare hands!"

"O-Oi Shiro, please calm down!" Begged the boy yet he had a smile on his face.

Yo sighed in relief yet also looked at Ganta with surprise. 'Just what is this kid?!`

On the other side of the wall is where a figure walked over with a smirk while making two cuts on their arms with blades on their rings. "I guess it's my time to join the act."

Before the three could speak, they heard the sound of metal getting cut. That's when they saw the door break down into several pieces! They were stunned as they fell down and saw a figure slowly walk out.

The figure was revealed to be a man in either his late 20s or 30s with spiky black hair, regular skin, red eyes and a excited look on his face wearing the prisoner collar on his neck, a black short sleeved jacket revealing his muscled upper body, Brown pants and was barefoot. And there were weird red blades coming out of his arms.

"So which one of you did this fine disaster?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"W...Who is this guy?" muttered Yo in shock.

"Ohhh~! Who are you mister?" Shiro asked curious.

"Huh?" he turned to Shiro before going wide eyed and blushed at seeing her clothes and looked away with a frown. "What are you doing!?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" she tilted her head confused. "And who are you anyway, mister?"

He shook his head and kept his eyes away from her. "I wouldn't worry about my name, what I wanna know is yours." he pointed at Ganta.

"...Why me?" Asked back the boy in a monotone voice. "You already know me, Red Man."

"Hmmmm? What do you mean, kiddo?"

"Don't act like you don't know you bastard!" Ganta screamed as the black-red aura covered him.

The man grinned and held his arms at the ready. "Oh? So you wanna fight woodpecker?"

"Damn right I do, you Bastard RED MAN!" Roared Ganta as he took a sharp metal fragment, which soon became a big black and red blade!

"Then bring it!" Laughed the man as the blood scythes came from his arms!


	4. Chapter 4

A berserker's requiem

chapter 4

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Tamaki's Office)

Tamaki's smile was there as he was playing a game on his computer, confident any problem with Ganta would be taken care of.

'After all, even if he did that unexpected move back at the dog race, it will be useless in the end~' He thought to himself smugly.

But that's when an alert popped up on his computer.

"Now what?" He sighed in annoyance before answering the call. "Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, we have intruders in the G Ward!"

"Hmmm? Is that so?" He asked intrigued. "Who fell down there?"

"We've identified two males and one female with one of the males being Ganta."

"And the others?" He asked, quickly hiding his surprise.

"Yo Takami, but we're unsure who the girl is."

"Hmmm, send a group down there to see what the situation is like and make sure to bring plenty of tranquilizers, just in case~" He ordered while hiding his grin.

"Yes sir."

(Sector G)

Ganta roared as he ran at the man with his sword and swung at his head. "You goddamn bastard!" He screamed as he jumped towards the grinning man. "TAKE THIS!"

The man swung his arm blades up and blocked the blade with ease.

"Not bad kiddo, not bad at all." He chuckled before pushing forward with enough strength to sent Ganta flying! "But it's still an amateur's mistake!"

"Ganta!" cried Shiro.

"I'm fine!" He said after getting down on his feet. "Especially when I take his head!"

'Damn it!' Yo cursed in panic, trying to think on what to do next. 'Now what?! We need to run away!'

Ganta ran at the man and this time swung at his legs.

But he merely jumped over the attack with a laugh. "Your attacks are so sloppy I'm falling asleep!" He yawned with a deadpan.

Ganta felt even more angry while the aura around him got thicker. "WHY YOU-!" Scowled Ganta as he picked up a steel bar, which transformed into a lance as he quickly went forward! "DIE!"

The man's eyes widened before he barely stopped the attack by crossing his scythe blades over the lance! "That's the spirit! If you hold anything back then it won't be fun!" He laughed before trying to break the weapon. He pushed down on the end before it snapped off and he kicked Ganta back.

Yet the young boy quickly recovered and grabbed the broken halves, which became short blades, and quickly went back to the offense!

The man smirked and swung his blades up, knocking Ganta's weapons out of his hands.

But Ganta quickly got a hold of them and attacked, leaving an X-shaped scar on the man's chest!

His eyes widened while stepping back as he saw small cuts that didn't run too deep. "...Heh...he he he...HA HA HA HA HAH!" Laughed the man with a psychotic grin on his face. "Now that's more like it, Kiddo!"

"I'm gonna kill you, just like how you KILLED MY FRIENDS!"

"...Eh? What the fuck are you talking about, Kiddo?" Asked a now confused man. "I mean, as far as I know, I haven't killed any children at all."

"Liar! Don't try to lie Red Man!" Screamed Ganta darkly as the aura around him increased. "After all because of you, most of my friends are DEAD!"

"Oi kid, I don't know what you mean." he replied with a neutral expression while noticing the boy's hands turning black with his eyes flashing red briefly. "I'm just a Deadman like you, but not a RED man." he deadpanned while Ganta's scowl lessened.

"What the hell is a Deadman?!" cried out Ganta in anger and confusion.

"Deadman? Hmmm...that sounds familiar to Shiro, but why?" Asked to herself the albino curiously.

"Now is not the time!" spoke Yo who was still panicking. "We need to do something!"

"Shiro trusts Ganta will win!" Answered the girl with confidence on her voice.

'This girl really is an idiot.' Yo thought with a deadpan.

Ganta panted while feeling his natural stamina slowly lower. 'Damn it! There has to be a way to defeat this guy!' Scowled Ganta while panting.

"What's wrong? Already tired?" Chuckled the man while flexing his arms. "I mean, I hope you can do more than that lucky shot before."

"I'm just...getting started." He panted as the energy began to expand yet again. 'I can't stop now.' He thought. 'I need to avenge them!'

But before he could charge, he felt something hit his neck.

"W-Wha...?" He gasped, taking what hit him off his neck, revealing it to be a dart of some kind!

"Ganta!" Cried out Shiro before several armored figures came in with tranquilizing dart guns!

"Everyone freeze!"

"W-Who are you all?!" Gasped Yo in shock, wondering where they came from.

"Shut it and hold your hands up!"

"Great, you goddamn cockholders! Why did you came now when it was getting good?!" Scowled the man annoyed.

They shot several darts at him.

"F-Fuck...damn it!" He cursed before falling unconscious as well.

"Quick get them out of here." Said the leading officer.

They obliged while getting between the group of four.

"Ganta!" Cried out Shiro as she quickly went to his side.

But several of the men pulled her back.

"Stop it! Leave Shiro alone!" Cried out the albino in anger.

"Shut it girl."

"Don't worry, we won't do anything drastic to either you or your friends as long as you stay quiet and do as told." Answered another soldier playing the Good Cop part.

Shiro scowled while two others dragged Ganta and the man away through the hole that was made.

"W-What are you going to do to us?!" Yo barely managed to ask nervous and worried.

"You're not gonna say a word to anyone else or you'll be taken away, got it?" Threatened one of the soldiers darkly.

Yo gulped and nodded as he and Shiro were escorted away.

(Warden's Office)

Makina was working on a report while thinking back on the weird stuff that happened ever since that kid came.

'Just what is going on around here?' She thought to herself. 'First some weird attack happens, the kid doesn't even seem like a killer like the file says he is, and Tamaki's been more annoying than usual.'

Not only that, but what happened with the incidents at the recess and the dog race made her suspect that something was amiss around the prison. And the best way to figure it out is to first find out more from the kid, straight from his mouth.

'I guess I should pay him a visit.' She thought with a nod. She stood up and looked at the security camera for his cell, but saw it was empty. "Where is he?" She asked wide eyed before her expression got serious. "Kasuga!"

"Y-yes, Warden Makina?!" Quickly responded the shy girl.

"Come with me, we're going on a hunt."

"A-A hunt?! W-Where?"

"Look at the footage and try to find if you can figure out where Ganta Igarashi went."

"A-Alright!" she cried running off and started moving from monitor to monitor.

'I need to know what's really going on here.' Scowled the determined prison guard.

"Makina-san! I've got something."

"What is it?"

"The recordings showing him heading away from the other wards, but with another prisoner named Yo Takami and a white haired girl who I can't find in the database."

"Is that so? Anything else?" Demanded Marika now curious.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"We found them, but they somehow vanished from the cameras when arriving at an unknown part of the prison."

"Show me."

"A-Alright!" she turned and brought Makina over to a screen and played the footage.

"Hmmm...we must investigate this discovery." Declared the warden seriously. "Follow me."

"A-As you wish!"

So the two headed down the hall on the video.


End file.
